Watching
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Someone's watching.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I don't have any money.

Watching

By: 24

She watched as the woman paced around the room and then suddenly stop and walk to the desk again. When she reached it the phone rang and she snatched it up.

"What?"

"Why hello Miss Parker. How is your day today?"

"It would be better if you told me where you were, so I could go and get you to return you back where you belong."

"Miss Parker, you know that's not where I belong. I belong out here where I can find my family and put them back together."

"Jarod, you belong to the Centre and you always will."

"I don't belong to anyone. I am my own person. I am not going back to the same place that stole me from my parents and held me prisoner to exploit my talents. I know what they did with my work now and I'm not going to hurt and kill people anymore."

She heard the pain in his voice coming through the phone. She shook her head at what happened to him and his family. How the Centre took him when he was four and he never truly got to know his parents. She remembered going to Harriet's house to talk to her, so she could hide his family after Jarod and Kyle were taken. She remembered that Margaret was pregnant with another child. She knew that when Jarod was inside the Centre he was isolated and the only people that he talked to was Sydney, her and her daughter, but then after she died her father turned her daughter against her best friend. Jarod was luckier than Timmy who was now Angelo and even Kyle, but that didn't make it less painful for him. She remembered the pain that she would see on his face when she went to go see him and the only thing that would light his face up was her daughter. She was also there when they stopped his heart, but she couldn't do anything. All she could do was watch as her son and Mr. Raines killed him and brought him back.

Her son. Her firstborn. The one that was taken from her when he was not even an hour old. She never knew that he wasn't stillborn and he was alive. She couldn't believe that he was taken to a family that was so cruel to him. Her baby boy was now a vicious and cruel man. He not only killed and ate people, but he tortured Jarod when he was brought back when her daughter was shot. Her beautiful baby boy was gone and was replaced by something entirely different. He learned from Mr. Raines and for that she was angry with him. Mr. Raines was also responsible for what Ethan went through. He treated both of her boys almost the same way. Both taken away from her and taken to families. Ethan was luckier because his family loved him, but Bobby, or Lyle he was now called was not so lucky.

She listened as the call ended and she shook her head. Where did it all go wrong? She thought that their friendship would stand the test of time. She saw it once in a while like when Jarod's life was in danger and when Jarod called to ask Sydney about women. Oh, that was a sight to see. My daughter was so jealous and she was so angry. You would of thought that she loved him. She paused in her thinking. Maybe, just maybe she was. She smiled to herself. Maybe she might do something and then she was gone from the room.

The End.


	2. Mrs Parker and Thomas

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I decided to finish the story.

Watching

He watched her as she paced around her office after getting off the phone with Jarod. She never knew that he kept an eye on her sometimes when she was here and at home. He knew that he had to reach her and soon. Her mother had filled him in on how the two had met and became friends in this place. He wondered that when he was in construction when he had met Jarod and he in turn told him about Miss Parker. He felt sorry for Jarod and for her because both of them didn't have the best of childhoods. It must be hard for her to chase her childhood friend. He knew that she loved Jarod and Jarod loved Miss Parker, but she kept on pushing him away. He would have to come back to her and talk to her when she was at home. Not here, not at this place. He knew from Mrs. Parker that Miss Parker was developing her inner sense. He hoped that he could convince her to let down her guard towards Jarod. That to follow her heart and not what other people tell her to do.

--

Miss Parker's Home.

She unlocked the door to her house and threw the keys onto the table. After closing and locking it she turned to the living room and plopped down and shut her eyes. Sydney had been trying to teach her how to use her inner sense before she had met Ethan, but after his disappearance she had asked him to teach her once again.

_Parker, you know I love you._

"Tommy?"

_Yes, baby. It's me._

"I love you too and I'm so sorry that I never told you. When you were killed it broke my heart."

I know baby and I'm so sorry that you had to go through that, but you know you weren't alone. I was here watching out for you, your Mom was watching out for you and so were Sydney, Broots and Jarod.

"Jarod? That's right you know him."

Yes, I know him. He's a nice man Miss Parker. He loves you and I know that you love him. I've seen it on your face when you talk to him, or even talk about him.

"I don't love him. I never did. All he is is a lab rat to be put back in its cage."

_You honestly don't believe that do you?"_

"Yes."

Another voice was added to Tommy's voice.

Baby, it's true.

"Mama?" She said with tears in her eyes.

Yes, baby. It's me. You really believe that Jarod is just a lab rat? I've seen you with him when you were children. You used to go on adventures and you would talk to him like he was a human being. I know you still love him, baby. I saw your face when you knew it was Bartlett who was threatening Jarod. I saw your face when he asked Sydney about women. You would have never of done that if you didn't love him. I've seen what your father has been doing to you and it pains me to watch as he tries to destroy the good in you. He hasn't done it yet because I can see the good in you. You don't deserve the life that you've been living and neither does Jarod. It may take some time to rekindle what you had, but I know it can happen. Please baby consider it before it's too late.

"Too late for what?"

Too late for you to make the right choice and believe that Jarod is the one for you.

"The right choice would be to find him and take him back."

No, it's not and if you search your heart you would know that, that's not true.

"I don't know what to believe, Mama."

I know it's hard for you baby, but believe me it's the right thing to do. Your father has been filling your head with lies about Jarod, baby. Jarod has never lied to you.

"He's been giving me secrets about our family, Mama."

I know baby, but do you understand why he's doing that?

"No."

He's trying to find information on his family and in doing that he finds information about you too. He can't just let it slide away. He knows that lies was what his life was based on inside the Centre and he knows that lies are what your life is based on. He wants you to open your eyes to find out the truth, so there's no more secrets.

"I don't know Mama. I really don't know."

I know baby. I know that it's hard for you to realize that your father lied to you about him. I know it's going to be hard to forge a new relationship with Jarod since you keep on pushing him away time and time again. He's also going to have to realize that you are not going to take him back because he'll probably going to try to run when you catch up to him. The he runs and you chase game is still in his mind. You are going to have to reassure him that you are not going to take him back.

"I don't know."

You'll do the right thing, baby. I know it because you still have good inside you and I trust your inner sense.

"How am I going to find him?"

Don't worry about that baby

The voices stopped and she got up to go upstairs. She dreamt that night. It wasn't a nightmare, but of a happy dream and she knew what she had to do.


	3. End

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Watching

He watched as his big brother entered his latest lair and closed the door. His Mother had told him of the plan that she and Thomas had in mind. The only thing that he had to do was get his brother to the warehouse where they had set this up. He smiled at that. He knew that Jarod and Miss Parker loved each other and knew it was a matter of time that they would realize that. He walked up the driveway and up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Ethan, what are you doing here? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine Jarod."

"Come in, then."

"No, I have news to tell you. Miss Parker's in trouble."

"She is? What happened?"

"She's in a warehouse right now and she's in trouble. Please help."

"Of course I'll help." He said as he picked up the keys.

---

"He's not going to show."

_He'll show. He's coming right now. _

"How? You never told me how you were doing this."

Ethan is helping us. I knew that we could talk to you, but we could never talk to Jarod like this. And I could talk to Ethan and he agreed to help us.

"He's going to be mad. He'll think that I set this up and think that I'm going to take him back."

He may be angry, but he'll get over it.

--

Jarod stopped the car where Ethan had told him where Miss Parker was inside. He quickly looked around and there was nobody there. He wondered if this was a Centre trap and then discarded that idea because Miss Parker would never lead him here if her brother were here. He opened the door and listened for a while finding nothing he crept inside and went further in the warehouse. The door shut and was locked. He tried to open it, but it wasn't budging. Would Ethan betray him? He didn't think that he would. He inched further inside trying to find another way out when the lights flicked on. He could see Miss Parker sitting on the chair by a table. He looked at her in fear and panic and stepped back.

"It's okay Jarod. I'm not going to take you back."

"You're not? I thought the deal was to get your freedom that you had to bring me back."

"Yes, that was the deal, but I know that they will never let me go even if you are back. Please Jarod sit down."

Jarod looked around. There was nothing inside the warehouse except the two chairs and table.

"Jarod stop looking for a trap because there's none."

"You are the one that's trying to take me back there."

"And I'm wrong to be doing so. I admit it. It took a while, but I finally realize that you don't deserve the life that you are living and neither do I. We just got caught up in the Centre through no fault of our own. I know that you don't believe me and I don't expect you to do so right now, but I'm hoping in time that you will."

Jarod walked up to the chair and sat down.

"What changed your mind?"

She smiled a beautiful smile that took Jarod's breath away. "Because of what my Mom said and what Tommy said."

"You heard them?"

"Yes."

They started to talk to really talk and never heard the door unlock.

"I miss this." Replied Jarod

"Miss what?"

"Talking to you like this."

"I miss this too." Replied Miss Parker as she put a hand on top of Jarod's hand.

Jarod stared into her eyes and and saw warmth there. He smiled and then inched his face toward hers.

The three figures watched as they kissed. The little girl named Faith who always told them that she would watch out for them smiled and then skipped away. It looked like her job was done now that they found each other again. Mrs. Parker and Thomas both smiled and they too disappeared.

The End


End file.
